


Why? (My Body Does Not Obey My Dreams)

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug/Butt Plug, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Jace is courting Alec, but the Omega keeps turning him down. Jace wants to know why.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On the 6th day of Christmas, this writer gave to you:

"Fuck this," Jace growled, having tracked Alec down to an otherwise unoccupied study room. He threw himself onto a chair diagonally to the brunet, slouching down. "I want to know why."

Alec looked up at him, eyes flickering unbidden down to the large package Jace had put fully on show with widely spread legs. "Why what?" he asked, trying to ignore Jace displaying himself.

"I'm courting you and you know it," Jace snapped. "For almost a year. There's no reason for you to not be interested. My genetics are exceptional, and we're compatible. You've gone through your eighth heat and not accepted my proposition. Why?"

Alec blushed at Jace's inappropriate mention of his heats. "Maybe I'm not interested."

"You are," Jace said surely. "I know without a doubt you want me. If you're playing hard to get, if you want me to prove myself more, fine, but I want to know right now why you haven't shown _any_ indication of even that, though I can see how badly you want to."

__

Sighing, Alec sat up straight. He'd liked being courted by Jace, as selfish as it was. Now Jace had backed him into a corner, he knew the game was up. "I produce very little slick."

__

The silence hung between them for several minutes.

__

"I don't care. I want you." Jace's voice was solid.

__

Alec looked away, not knowing how to say what he had to say.

__

"You need me to prove myself more, don't you?" Jace said in understanding. "To show that I'm not making a hasty decision without considering what I'm saying." At Alec's small nod, he leaned forward with a satisfied grin. "Not a problem."

__

Letting his eyes trail over Alec's body one last time, Jace got up and leaned down so they were face to face, catching Alec's jaw. He ghosted his lips over Alec's, giving a smug look when Alec tried to connect their mouths. "Does that mean you accept?"

__

Alec swallowed hard and nodded.

__

"Good." Jace pressed a kiss to Alec's cheek. "You'll be mine." Straightening up, he swept from the room, knowing he was leaving Alec wanting.

__

__

TBC...

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd posted this. I had not. *facepalm*

Now that his courting had been accepted, Jace became brazen. He took full advantage, since he was now allowed to be much more forceful in his pursuit. He'd kept his forward behaviour just within the limits of proper when his courting hadn't been welcomed. Now he wasn't holding back. He was allowed to touch, finally, which was a novelty, and he drove Alec mad with everything that he did.

Any chance he got, he'd let his hands feel that tempting ass, stroking, cupping, squeezing, and enjoying every time Alec jumped when he kneaded the flesh quickly in passing. He ran fingers over Alec's forearms and hands, held him close and played with with the hair at the nape of his neck, or cupped Alec's face. Now and then he'd place kisses to Alec's cheeks, or brush their lips together, never fully kissing. He could see Alec start to unravel as his walls were slowly worn down.

Alec had even started sitting with him at the jock table in the canteen, making Jace light up when he slipped onto the bench next to him, and he'd started coming to Jace's football matches.

Two more heats passed, but Jace wasn't bothered by it now. Alec would come to him when he was ready.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

The doorbell rang through Jace's house. He got up, wandering down to the front of the house and opened up for whomever was outside. It didn't take him three seconds to register the smell of heat as he found Alec on his doorstep.

"Is this a good time?" the Omega mumbled.

Jace nodded, stepping aside and welcoming him in. He took Alec's duffel bag without protest from him. So the brunet was planning on staying. Excitement shot through Jace like a bullet.

"If you want to change your mind," Alec said quietly with his back to him, "do it now."

Circling around the tense Omega so they were face to face, Jace smirked hungrily. "I can't wait to mark your neck and show off my Claim.

His words earned him a blush and sharp intake of breath as Alec shuddered, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. "Okay," he said in a low, breathy voice.

Slipping his hand into Alec's, Jace lead him up to his room to dump his things.

"I'm not ready," Alec mumbled, pausing. 

Jace turned back to him, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. "I know. Just thought we'd put your stuff away."

Alec nodded and followed when Jace continued up. "I didn't know when to come," he admitted. "I didn't know if you'd be okay with me being here now, but didn't know how to get to you later."

"I'm very okay with you being here," Jace assured him. "I want every second of your heat. This is for life. What sort of a Mate would I be if I didn't take care of you during this part of your heat?"

"I'm sorry if I... Attack," Alec mumbled. "I'll give you warning when I start getting... Irritable."

Jace smiled. "It's fine if you do. But I'll make sure to do my best not to aggravate you."

Pushing open the door to his room, Jace let Alec step inside first, breathing deep in his chest when the brunet gave off the first hints of arousal in his scent.

Alec placed his bag on the floor, looking at the bed. "You think it's a good idea for me to stay here?"

"It'll be fine," Jace assured him. "It's better for you."

"You staying here?"

Jace give a crooked grin. "If you're okay with it. Don't worry about attacking me, Alec. I'm happy to take the risk for my Omega."

"This is weird," Alec chuckled. "I didn't think this," he waved at the bed, "would ever happen."

"I'd ask if you're reconsidering and offer to take you home, but one of the reasons I want you is because I know you wouldn't jump into this." He sat down on the foot of the bed, patting the area next to him. Alec joined. "Let's talk through this. You're the one for me, Alec. I'm sure of it. No matter what comes. And I want to be the best Mate for you, even if it means getting a few bruises along the way. We know the stages of Heats. I'm going to do what I can to ease it, in any way you'll let me."

"Okay," Alec accepted. "We'll test this out. Trial and error."

"And since we have about half a day before aggressiveness kicks in, let's take the time to get comfortable together," Jace suggested. "Let's go watch a movie and order pizza and relax."

They did exactly that, ordering pizza and watching Deadpool and Deadpool 2.

They got ready for bed together at the same time, joking and playing around, and Alec enjoyed the easy comfort, not even nervous as he joined Jace in bed and the Alpha offered Alec to sleep on his chest.

"So, this is happening," Alec grinned.

"It is," Jace replied in kind, looking hopeful as he wrapped an arm around Alec as the Omega snuggled closer.

Both were off soon after, lulled to sleep by each other's scents.

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love and feed my soul


End file.
